Ferb Latin
"Ferb Latin" is a season 3 episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Phineas and Ferb create their own language, Ferb Latin, which quickly catches on. Unfortunately for Candace, she awakes from a massage puzzled to find everyone else speaking a language she doesn't understand. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to use propaganda as his new "-inator," believing that it will work since people will believe anything they read. Plot In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb decide to create their own language and culture. Inside the house, Perry goes into the bathroom and presses a hidden O.W.C.A. button behind the bathroom mirror to receive his mission. On the mirror screen Major Monogram informs Perry that there has been no detectable suspicious activity from Doofenshmirtz, but that Perry should check in anyway. Downstairs, Candace watches Phineas and Ferb outside writing the rules of their new culture down on a whiteboard, and informs Linda that they are plotting, but Linda tells Candace to relax. Upon her suggestion, Candace decides that she has time to go to the mall before Phineas and Ferb get started. Perry arrives on Doofenshmirtz's balcony, and upon Doofenshmirtz's command Norm traps him in a bag. Back in the backyard, Phineas explains their new form of communication, titled "Ferb Latin" to Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet. He explains that to speak it you must take the first letter of every word, move it to the end, and then say "-erb" (i.e. Ferb Latin would be "Erb-ferb Atin-lerb" in Ferb Latin); though two-letter words stay the same. Phineas also explains that Ferb Latin has non-verbal cues as well, such as reaching for the sky to say "okay," cracking your knuckles to say that you're hungry, doing jazz hands when you smell something bad, and blowing a raspberry to say goodbye. At Doofenshmirtz's building, Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that his new weapon to take over the Tri-State Area is propaganda, because people believe anything they read. He explains that he has installed a switch into Norm that prints off propaganda leaflets when he speaks into it, believing that the messages are even more convincing because the letters are bold and contain serifs; and that he plans to fly Norm all over the Tri-State Area dropping the leaflets onto the streets. Doofenshmirtz displays how convincing the leaflets are by slapping himself according to one. Annoyed by Norm's constant interrupting, he sends him away for a while to get a haircut. Phineas, Ferb and the gang go around town using Ferb Latin and begin to influence others, including Norm. Candace however, is unaware of this because she is using a liquid massage sensory deprivation tank at the Googolplex Mall. In song form, Phineas and the others explain more rules of Ferb Latin to the people: when someone sneezes you play a flugelhorn and give him your left shoe, stomp your feet to greet someone, and give a slab of meat to someone to finish your conversation with them. Norm returns to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated speaking Ferb Latin, which Doofenshmirtz mistakes for Swedish. When Doofenshmirtz tells Norm to say "Launch" instead of "Aunch-lerb", Norm mistakes this as a command and launches prematurely, with Doofenshmirtz and Perry clinging to his legs. Meanwhile, Candace wakes up from her massage to find that everyone is talking differently. She quickly learns that it is Phineas and Ferb's doing and calls Linda. Perry removes Norm's oil cap before jumping off on his parachute, and Doofenshmirtz angrily tells Norm to talk normal. This prints off as numerous leaflets that litter the air as they fall. People read the leaflets and decide to obey them, to Candace's confusion as she unsuccessfully tries to convince Linda. They approach Phineas and Ferb, and as Phineas is about to say something he catches a leaflet and declares (in normal English) that it is a very convincing font. After Doofenshmirtz and Norm crash to the ground, Norm prints out one last propaganda leaflet that makes Doofenshmirtz slap himself once more. Songs *Ferb Latin Goofs *After Linda is off the phone with Candace, Lawrence asks for some pie, when he should be at work, as stated at the beginning of the episode. However, it is possible that he has come home early. *Doofenshmirtz said he gave Norm a dollar, but he actually gave Norm five dollars. *During the Ferb Latin song, while the gang is singing in the bridge, Ferb's belt is solid and more light colored instead of a line pattern. *When the song starts, there is an error in Buford's eyes and the same extra is used at the same time. *Candace didn't understand Ferb Latin so she should not have been able to speak it; Although she might have just guessed how to speak Ferb Latin from the way other people were talking. * During the song they explain that you move the first letter of every word to the end, but when they speak it they move all the consonants before the first vowel to the end of the word and add "-erb". So during the song when they use the example "snake" they should have moved the "sn" to the end not just the "s". *Major Monogram's head moves from left to right. *When the jazz-hands guy was talking to Candace, he said "xcuse-eerb e-merb". The problem here is that "me" is only two letters long and should stay the same, so what he should have said was "xcuse-eerb me". *When Doofenshmirtz is in his lab, he said "Slap yourself" first before pressing the button and the words printed out was "Slap yourself". When Norm was flying in the air, Doofenshmirtz pressed the button first before saying "Talk Normal" and the words printed out was "Talk Normal". *Phineas has designed Ferb Latin to be vegetarian safe, but upon parting you give the other person a slab of meat. *While the gang was blowing raspberries to the ice cream vendor, one of Ferb's eyes is looking in a different direction. Trivia *Ferb breaks the fourth wall by looking at the audience and announcing that Dad works in the antique business. *The name of the episode and language is a parody of Pig Latin, which is almost the same as Ferb Latin. You take all the letters before the first vowel and say "ay". If a word starts with a vowel, you add "way" to the end. *Phineas says to Isabella "By Jove, I think she's got it" when Isabella demonstrates her ability to speak a new language. This is a quote from the musical My Fair Lady, when Eliza demonstrates her ability to speak a new dialect and accent. *The Sensory Deprivation Tank may be a reference to the sci-fi television show Fringe, in which several characters have been known to use the tank as a plot device, most notably in the series' first season. It's also been noted that Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension is similar to Fringe in that both feature a similar-yet-different parallel universe as a major plot device. Gallery Ferblatin snake.jpg Shoe touching.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes